


in the rapture and the charm, came the tranquil and the calm.

by spilled_notes



Series: Mad March Prompt Challenge [19]
Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'taking a bath together'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the rapture and the charm, came the tranquil and the calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from The Mighty Atlantic by Runrig.  
> The piece of music playing is the second movement (Adagio) from the Concierto de Aranjuez by Joaquin Rodrigo.

 

Rhona manages a thank you to the concierge, then stares around the suite and laughs in disbelief.

‘When you said a weekend at The Balmoral, this wasn’t quite what I imagined,’ she says when Phyllis answers her phone. ‘I dread to think how much this cost you.’

‘It’s your birthday, darling,’ Phyllis smiles. ‘And you’re worth every penny.’

Rhona wanders to the window and looks out across the busy joining of Princes Street, North Bridge and Leith Street to Calton Hill. The monuments, stark paper cutouts against a pastel sunset, take her breath away. ‘Well thank you. It’s going to be a real treat.’

‘I’ll be there soon,’ Phyllis sighs in frustration. ‘Of all the days for a train delay.’

‘Not your fault,’ Rhona soothes. ‘At least you don’t have far to come when you do get in.’

‘No, just all those steps,’ Phyllis groans.

‘You never know, maybe more than one of the escalators is working today.’

‘Well I’m not going to hold my breath.’

‘I could have a bath ready, to soothe the aches?’ Rhona offers. ‘In fact,’ she continues, with a teasing note, ‘I might have a soak while I wait, make proper use of this bloody enormous tub.’

Phyllis’s response is a strangled moan, a swallowed curse, and a fervent wish that she could make the train move faster.

*

Finally – _finally_ – she arrives, legs screaming from climbing all seventy-two of Waverley Steps, hair dishevelled from the ever-present gust of wind as she stepped out onto Princes Street.

‘Rhona?’ she calls.

‘In here.’

She crosses the suite and enters the bathroom; the click of her heels on the marble underscores the soft orchestral music on Rhona’s iPod. In the subdued light, amid eddying steam and the scent of expensive soap, Rhona seems to glow, and Phyllis’s heart swells, breath catching in her throat. She bends to kiss her, Rhona’s damp hand tangling in her hair, holding her close.

‘Oh I’ve missed you, darling,’ she breathes, caressing Rhona’s cheek.

‘Missed you too,’ she says, smiling up at her. ‘Join me?’

‘I’ll just get the champagne.’

Rhona closes her eyes, hears the pop of the cork, the soft whispers of fabric being slid over skin.

Phyllis pads back in, naked, with two full glasses; after the plush carpet, the marble is cold against her feet.

‘Mm, happy birthday me,’ Rhona grins appreciatively, eyes slowly raking over her body.

Phyllis passes her the glasses, then climbs in and settles against her.

‘Happy birthday darling,’ she says, clinking their glasses.

They both take a sip, and Phyllis rests her head in the crook of Rhona’s neck.  Rhona’s free arm slips around her, making her shiver despite the heat of the water, and she rests her cheek against Phyllis’s hair.

Phyllis feels the stress and frustration ebb away as the water envelopes her, and Rhona’s arms encircle her. She breathes in as the strings soar to a rapturous climax, sighs out all the tension as the music relaxes.

‘Better?’ Rhona asks, feeling Phyllis’s body slacken against hers.

Instead of replying, Phyllis turns her head to kiss her again, slow and sensuous and, at last, smiling.


End file.
